Arlington Military Services
Arlington Military Services AMS is a sub-branch of APR that works as a PMC. They use highly advanced APR weaponry and vehicles and perform multiple styles of operation, from Security and protection services to counter-terrorism Monarch reforms After the large reforms made to APR and AMS following the change in ownership the size of AMS increased tenfold and is now the size of a small military. Many specialised squads as well as frontline battle unitsmake up the combined force, and some of the most notable are as follows: Squads Alpha team: 5 man agent squad specialised in espionage, covert operations, intelligence, counter intelligence and interrogation Charlie team: 10 man team comprised of ex SWAT and law enforcement agencies such as the KSK, GSG9, GIGN and more. Trained for ECQC, CQC, CQB and urban engagements, including hostage situations and other close confines scenarios. Delta team: 10 person squad trained in aerial infiltration and other high altitude tactics. can prove highly useful in certain scenarios, see Operation Flying King Epsilon team: 10 man aquatic warfare team. used for assaulting and/or infiltrating waterborne targets. trained in diving, free diving, mine laying, evasive water-craft maneuvers. Zeta team: 10 man vehicular warfare team. Trained to use outfitted vehicular warfare vehicles. * "Goliath", Dodge Ram fitted with a pneumatic ram and cable trap * "Rumble", Toyota 4 runner fitted with an anti-electronics array * "Mastodon", Mack Pinnacle with 30 meter trailer containing a command center and storage for other vehicles * "Street rat", Custom 2 man V16 buggy with 2 HRMG II Microguns, 1 20mm cannon and a high torsion grapple gun Gamma team: 5 man CBRN squad activated in situations that require extreme caution or immediate risk to human lives κάππα ομάδα: R̶̸̛͜͝é̢d͜͞a̴͢ć͜t҉̢̛͜e͜͡d̷́͘͝͡ Pre 2018 reform operations * Operation Goldrush: Breached and secured an ISIS safe house in London * Operation Overlord: Helped Pakistani forces in taking an Al Qaeda base in Pakistan * Operation Gamma: ??? New classifications: Region codes: when an operation is named it is given a descriptor of the type of mission followed by a region code. the region codes are as follows: Asia, Indonesia and Eastern Russia - Dragon Europe, The Mediterranean and Western Russia - King North America - Eagle South America - Jaguar Africa - Lion The Middle East and India - Messiah Australia, New Zealand and the pacific islands - Shark International waters - Trident Polar/Arctic regions - Blizzard For example, an intelligence mission in South America could be called "Operation Stalking Jaguar" Post reform operations: * Operation Flying King Weapons AMS soldiers use many weapons, mostly made by APR Assault/battle rifles * APR Saber * APR Cuda * APR Perceus * APR MAC * Izhmash AK-74 * Colt M4A1 * FN Herstal SCAR-H/L Submachine guns * APR Hermes * APR Pegasus * Heckler and Koch MP5 * Heckler and Koch MP7 Shotguns * Benelli M3 * APR Ares Squad support weapons * APR Centaur * APR 8.45MKII GPMG (Infantry useable kit) Sniper rifles * APR AI/LA .50 Athena * APR SaMR-7.6 Hades * Barret MRAD Handguns * Glock 17-19 * Sig-Sauer P226 * APR .45 Nymph * APR Dryad Vehicles * Oshkosh LATV (Direct combat) * APR MAPV Bulldog (Direct combat) * APR LPV Greyhound (Direct combat) * APR APRD (Direct combat) * APR Sobek (Direct combat) * APR CAD-4 Reaper (Direct combat, Covert) * Mercedes Benz 2017 Sprinter cargo van (Civil, Covert) * Mercedes 6x6 G wagon (Civil, Covert, Direct combat) * Ford EcoLine (Civil, Direct combat) * Ford F Series Super Duty (Civil, Direct combat) * Dodge Ram (Civil, Covert, Direct combat) * Toyota 4Runner (Civil, Covert) * Jeep Wrangler Rubicon (Civil, Covert) * Jeep Wrangler Unlimited (Civil, Covert) * Range Rover Evoque (Civil, Covert) * Cadillac CTS-V (Civil, Covert) * V-22 Osprey (Aerial operations) * C-130 Hercules (Aerial operations) * MH-6 Little bird (Aerial operations) Category:Company